The Missing Records
by TheNextSunrise
Summary: Based on Dithinus' Weird Day series. Just a bunch of oneshots. Chapter Six - Walking  Anna/Edmund - "They walked through the gardens together and looked at the sky."
1. I'm Sorry

**Well, here we are, first published story and all. So, yeah, this is a fanfic of a fanfic. Problem? I have full permission from the author herself, so no worries there.**

**OK, so this is how this works: I publish chapter. Readers review. Readers request a new chapter with the desired pairing and a prompt. Voila!**

**So, onward. This is for me and my friend, a delectable bit of angstyness with one of my favorite pairings in the series.**

**.**

**Chapter One – I'm sorry (Sarah/Soromir – "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.")**

He didn't mean to. He saw someone stalking him into the hangar, and he instinctively spun around and slit their throat. He didn't know that it was _her_ that was following her. Her eyes widened as she choked on her blood, her lips going deep red as the life essence dripped from them, and he stiffened with horror. "Soromir," She whispered as she collapsed.

"No!" He whispered hoarsely, falling to his knees and crawling to her, shaking. His head was spinning. No no no. This wasn't happening. His eyes filled with tears as he cradled his lover's head in his arms. "No!" He shouted. Her eyes were blank and staring, already glassy. He cupped her face in his hands, trying to make her come back. He was supposed to break away from the people who enslaved him, he was supposed to come back home and be reunited with her. He wasn't supposed to kill her in a land that no one at home had ever heard of. "No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry!" His tears splashed on her face, but she was gone, and he had killed her. He frantically kissed her, hoping that it might bring her back, but she was still dead, with the same expression of shock and betrayal on her face. He held her close and cried like a child, for the first time in years.

He was still sobbing when his enslavers came and silently slew him.


	2. True Love

**Wow, thanks for reviewing. XD**

**This one's for my friend...**

**Chapter Two – True Love (Aragorn/Arwen – "True love never dies.")**

She had a thousand and one reasons to leave him. She could start with her father's fears for her choosing a mortal life, and from there she could go down the path to everything in this world that irked her.

He chewed his nails. He snored when he slept. He was as stubborn as a drunken mule. And let's not forget that fateful day when the three girls he had forgotten to mention that he's adopted suddenly came banging on the door and dragged them on the start of a crazy adventure that would change them forever.

But she only loved him more as the days went on, as they watched their children, their family and their country grow, and she couldn't help but smile.


	3. The Sea

**Chapter Three – The Sea (Rachel/Legolas – "Rachel teaches Legolas about the sea.")**

He admired her. He wasn't afraid to say it. She had grown older believing the lies that her family was dead, and she had made a name for herself. She had overcome the loss of not one but _two_ limbs, and she still managed to govern a huge ship filled with researchers, discovering new things every day.

"Here, look." She said, turning to him with a huge, childlike grin. "Look into the microscope. That's the algae we just discovered. It takes on the form of something we put near it that it recognizes." She held up a small oak leaf and held it near the 'algae', and sure enough, it quivered and adopted the form of the leaf.

He frowned. "I am not sure what to think of it..." He said. It was nothing like anything he had ever seen, but then again, most wouldn't believe this world existed.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, you'd better like it, 'cause I named it after you."

He can't help but smile.


	4. Marshmallows

**Chapter Four – Marshmallows (Elly/Eragon – "Marshmallows are good, but especially so with him.")**

She pops another marshmallow onto her stick and thrusts it into the fire. "Man, these are good." She says, then looks up and laughs.

He frowns with confusion, holding his flaming marshmallow in the air. "Is this not now you cook these?" He asks before yelping as the flaming sugary substance falls dangerously near his left foot. He quickly stamps it out.

She smiles and takes out another one. "Baka." She says before throwing it at him.

That night, she decides that her favorite food is flaming marshmallow.


	5. Missing

**Chapter Five – Missing (Sarah/Hector – "Every night, she dreamt of him, and every night she cried.")**

She felt so empty without him there. Like something was missing. Every night she would dream about him – how he protected her, his kind smile, his loyalty to his family and country. She felt like she had fallen for him the instant she woke up in Troy. She dreamed of him holding her protectively after she had woken from another horrible nightmare while softly murmuring words of comfort into her hair, and all the while she felt his heartbeat. It was so real that it was almost like he was alive again.

But she had seen him killed. She had watched Achilles kill him and drag his body through the sand from the back of a chariot. She would never forgive him. Even if Briseis loved him, she would never forgive him. He had taken away the first man she had ever loved.

And since there was nothing she could do to bring him back, every night she knotted her hands in her sheets and cried, pretending that he would come to comfort her again.


	6. Walking

**Chapter Six - Walking (Anna/Edmund - "They walked through the gardens together and looked at the sky.")**

**.**

He took her hand as they walked through the gardens together. Silently, true, and as friends… but it was better than nothing. He looked over the White City and watched as the sky was bathed in the colors of sunset; blue, gold, purple, every color in between. She stopped them at a place where they could look out over Pelennor, all the way to Mordor.

They laughed and talked before falling silent again. He still hadn't let go of her hand, and he wasn't planning on it. He planned on working every possible inch of contact in without pushing her. He was a coward for not just confessing how he felt to her, but he didn't care. What if she laughed at him? Worse – what if she broke off their friendship right then and there?

"Edmund?"

He turned to see her nervously looking at her toes. "Yes, Anna?" He asked, worry creeping up from the back of his paranoid mind.

She cleared her throat and wet her throat. "I…" She cleared her throat again. "I… oh, screw it! I think I might possibly sort of be in love with you!" She clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide with horror. He stared at her, stunned, and she started stammering out apologies. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I should have just-just sucked it up or some… thing…"

He smiled and laughed, taking her hand again before placing the other on her cheek. "You talk too much." He said before gently kissing her.


End file.
